Kuvira Always Gets What She Wants
by TC Morgan
Summary: Basically, a new take on Kuvira's and Baatar Jr., honeymoon where she is in complete control. THIS A LEMON. LEMOM. LEMON. Also I don't own Avatar or Legend of Korra and this is a COMPLETE WORK OF FICTION. Possible a Oneshot, depending on the reviews it gets. Enjoy and please forgive my grammatical errors, I finished this at like 2 in the morning.
1. Chapter 1

People would think that being raised in a city made of a metal would make a person hard and ridged, but that was not always the case. Metal was a pliable element and from it, Kuvira learned to be flexible and yielding to get exactly what she wanted. That was a lesson that she was going to make sure that her new husband, Baatar Jr, quickly. She metal bent the strings on the back of the dark green corset she wore just tight enough to lift her naturally high breasts higher. There was a mirror in the bathroom but she didn't bother to look at it, she knew she was perfect.

Kuvira opened the door to the adjacent master bedroom and saw Baatar Jr. sitting on the exorbitantly large bed in a night shirt and light green shorts. She smiled, the hotel had complied with her wishes to have the bed's wooden bed frame replaced with a metal one. Tonight would prove to be very interesting. Baatar stared at her and smiled, straightening his glasses.

"Hello Dear," he said standing up and embracing her warmly and she allowed him. She would let him think that he was in charge and then turn it around when she was ready. He kissed her lips tenderly before moving to her neck. Kuvira stepped out his grasp smiling gently.

"Baatar," she said in the deep, sweet and soft voice she used with him when they were alone. "I love how your body looks with clothes on, but can you take them off, please? I want to see you." Baatar smiled sheepishly and blushed slightly as he removed his clothes in front of her. That was one of the many things that she loved about him. His shyness not only made him easy manipulate but strangely endearing. She was going to make sure that he enjoyed being owned by her, even if he didn't know that that was what was happening. When he was fully naked, she gave his body a once-over with her eyes. He wasn't as muscular as the any of the metal benders that she had trained but he was still visually appealing. Walking over to him, she removed his glasses and placed them on the night stand and turned off the only light illuminating the room.

"Come lay down Baatar," she beckoned him and the moonlight illuminated his body as he eagerly got on the bed and laid down. He reached for her and she allowed him to. Straddling him, she leaned down and kiss his lips as she laced her fingers through his, slowly inching them closer to the head board. When they were close enough, she quickly metal bent the metal ropes that had been attached to the bed frame around his wrists and his ankles. She used the metal ropes around his ankles to spread his legs and draw his feet back so that they were flat to the sheets and his knees were bent.

"Ku-Kuvira's?" he said nervously. She liked how his voice sound this way. She sat up and rested her panty covered apex on his waist and and rolled her fingers lightly over his chest as she spoke. "You know Baatar, on a woman's wedding night, it is expected for her to be quiet and demur but" she said slowly, "that's not what's going to happen tonight."

"Kuvira, what are you talking about?" he said hesitantly. Out of no where, she pinched his nipples hard and he gasped and flinched against his restraints.

"Don't speak unless spoken to my love," she said sweetly, "you will come to learn that I always get what I want. This will feel a lot better if you don't resist and don't make me repeat myself. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Baatar whispered through clinched teeth and she released his nipples from her unrelenting grip. She began rubbing them gently and watched Baatar blush heavily in the moonlight as they peebled beneath her teasing fingers.

"You like that, don't you Tary?" she laughed, "that's good. I'll be doing a lot more to you tonight and as long as you don't fight it, I'm sure you'll find it all enjoyable. Now, this evening is going to be very special for you. I'm going to give you the honor of having what no other has had but I'm also going to take too." She saw the quizzical look in his eyes but smiled when he said nothing. Good,she thought, he's learning quickly. Kuvira got off the bed and removed the corset and matching panties. She watched with approval as Baatar stared at her naked body longingly. She straddled him again but this time she didn't let her body come into contact with his as she leaned over him, her breasts tantalizing close to his face. She leaned down further and moved one of her nipples against his lips. "Lick," she commanded and Baatar complied, opening his lips and sliding his tongue out. He used the tip of it to flick back and forth across her nipple. She moaned and switched the other one so that he could give it the same treatment.

"Good boy," she cooed, petting his head. She enjoyed the feel of his tongue wanted badly to feel it in other places. Without warning, she got up and repositioned herself so that her womanhood was directly above his face and her back was to the head board.

"Ku-Kuvira?" he stammered questioningly. He yelped in shock and pain as Kuvira's palm came down heavily on his exposed bottom, between his legs.

"What did I was, Tary?"

"Don't speak unless spoken to," he said collecting himself.

"Good, remember that, now," said lowering her womanhood to his mouth, "lick." Baatar complied lest he suffer another hard slap from Kuvira on his delicate parts. Spreading his lips, he slid his tongue along her apex, stopping when she moaned as his tongue made contact with her clit. "Keep going," she hissed and he consentrated his efforts on the sensitive nub. She knelt all the way over so as to give him better access. She supported herself on her elbows in between his wide spread legs. As his tongue and lips lavished her with attention, she used one hand to spread his cheeks and the a finger of the other to tease his sensitive rosebud. He said something but it was muffled as she began to grind against his lips. He struggled against his restraints she continued play with an area of him that had never been touched. He tried to resist her but as she said, she always got her way.

"Please Kuvira," he mumble against her but his pleas went unheeded as she pushed her finger forward, entering him. She moved back and forth inside of him, mercilessly adding another. He groaned and his toes curled as she continued to pound into him, her fingers going in all the way to the knuckle.

"Suck my clit, Baatar," she commanded and he did so as if his life depended on it. His body practically jumped off of the bed as her fingers curled and rubbed against a highly responsive bundle of nerves deep within him. She kept rubbing her new found toy as he sucked her clit hard and then released it, licking back and forth before sucking on it again. They groaned at the same time as their climaxes neared. One last flick of his tongue and she moaned as she came in his waiting mouth. Kuvira gripped his manhood and then gyrated the fingers she still had inside of him fast and steady. He cried out loudly and screamed her name as he came hard, his cum hitting the high ceiling. She stared up at the ceiling and laughed as she slowly pulled her fingers from his sore entrance. She repositioned herself again so that she was laying next to him and released his restraints. He turned over to her and she cradled his head loving to her breasts, stroking his hair. His breathing was still labored and he shivered a little as she pulled the comforter over them, still holding him.

"There, there, my love, didn't that feel good?"

"Yes, Kuvira," he panted softly.

"Sleep now, we will continue this in the morning." Baatar closed his eyes as she continued stroking him and he was soon fast asleep.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. I MAY ADD MORE CHAPTERS SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ALSO FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME AND LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANOTHER AVATAR OR LOK COUPLE YOU'D ME TO WRITE ABOUT. ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING.**


	2. Chapter 2

Baatar Jr sat in a plush green chair sipping his tea quietly as Kuvira who sat across from him, read a book on war strategy. Always a soldier, he thought, careful to keep his eyes downcast so as to not draw her attention to him. He finally had a moment to himself to think and he wasn't going to waste or shorten it by awakening the beast in her that currently laid dormant. Staring down at the steam that wafted off of his tea, he recounted the very confusing events of the previous night. He had expected to be taking her virginity but instead she had tied him down to the bed and forcefully taken his. The worst part of it all was that he had liked it. It was painful at first, but he had come to enjoy the feel of her fingers pumping in and out of him and the way they wriggled against the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of him, causing him to climax. What puzzled him the most was why he had enjoyed her treating him so roughly. He remembered that he had instantly became aroused when Kuvira had strapped him down, and the rough way that she had pinched and rubbed his nipples had only served to excite him further. He had fallen asleep exhausted but had been awoken by Kuvira's gentle but persistent urging. She had insisted that he shower but would not allow him to do so by himself. In fact, she didn't even allow him to clean himself .

Kuvira had taken one of the metal cuffs she used to restraints criminals and fastened it to his wrists in front of him. When he stepped into the large porcelain tub she magnetized his restraints to the metal bar that the shower door was hinged on above his head. She stepped in behind him closing the shower door and turning the water on. It hit his shoulder in a smooth steady stream as she began lather his body. He flinched when her fingers glided over the sensitive skin of his underarms but quickly stilled when she landed a hard swat on his wet bottom. The water on his skin seemed to make the spank hurt more and so to avoid another, he remained still as Kuvira tweaked and pulled his nipples. He let out only the faintest of moans when her nails raked down the sensitive flesh of his chest, catching his poor raw nubbins in the process. Closing his eyes and grabbing the metal bar, he endured the humiliation of her cleaning his nether region. Kuvira was very thorough, wasting no time spreading his cheeks and legs to soap them up, then rinse him off an area of his body he had once considered private. It didn't escaped his notice that she had paid particular attention to his anus, soaping it up generously and rinsing it carefully. He was still a little sore in that area but didn't dare fight against her demanding hands. He did however, fight to control himself as she soaped and lathered his sack and manhood. He bit his lip and shivered as she gently jerked both of them at the same time, cleaning them. She brought him so close to cumming but stop beforehand. He grimaced and that earned him another hard slap on his wet rump and it took all of the power he could muster to remain still and silent. He was oddly pleased when Kuvira commended him on his ability to take non-verbal cues and waited patiently as she toweled him off. She released his cuffs and as she she walked into the large living area, she told him to go into the bedroom to get dressed, then make her tea and breakfast. He complied quietly but when he went to look for the clothes that he had packed for their honeymoon, they were all gone. Only a light green robe that had been neatly folded on the bed and Kuvira's uniforms remained in the room. He sighed, the hotel must have forgotten his luggage, he thought.

"Kuvira," he called.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to have to contact the front desk, its seems as though the hotel has misplaced my luggage with my clothes in it."

"It wasn't misplaced my love. I have them and you can have them back when we leave but for now, you will wear the pretty robe I got for you."

Baatar Jr. picked up the silk robe and slide it on. It was barely long enough to cover his bottom and he suspected that it wouldn't if he bent over or even sat down. Without knotting the belt, he walked into the living area. "Kuvira," he said timidly, " I think that this robe is too small. Perhaps, I could have just one of my shirts to walk around in."

"Its fits you perfectly," she said as she stood up and walked over to him, " and what I said about your clothes still stands, Baatar." She reached up to caress his face gently and he enjoyed her soft touch until her fingers laced through his hair and grabbed it roughly. "Don't cross me, my love, you wont like what I'll do to you if you do."

"Yes Kuvira,"

"Good, now go lean over the dining table."

She released him and he complied quietly, rubbing his head. Of course, he thought, its metal too. He lean on it, supporting himself on his forearms but Kuvira applied pressure to his back and he was forced forward. He laid flat against the table with his arms flayed out in front of him and she pulled his hands above his head. Cuffing them, she magnetized his wrists to the table so that he was stuck in that position. As he wondered what she had planned for him, he couldn't help but notice how soothing the cold metal felt against his tortured nipples.

"Spread you legs," she commanded and he did so but bit his lip as he heard her pull a chair up behind him. If she was getting comfortable, that meant that she was going to be there for a while. He felt her fingers gently kneading his vulnerable cheeks as she spoke. "Are you still sore from last night my love?" she said sweetly but didn't bother waiting for him to answer. "Its ok, last night was your time. When you lose your virginity, its supposed to hurt. But I love you so much Tary, I'm here to make you feel better." He was enjoying her touch until he felt her spread his cheeks again. Baatar heard a jar open and then felt her spreading a thick, cold, gel like cream over his sore arsehole. He grimaced quietly as she rubbed the cream over the outside of it. Why was she so obsessed with dragging him out of his comfort zone and not only that, but forcing him to see just how powerless his was.

He moaned as her finger slide into his rosebud, eased by the cream. She moved her digit smoothly back and forth in him and he noticed that the cooling cream and her rubbing was actually easing the ache. When she was done rubbing it in, the pain was completely gone, replaced by the need for her to go deeper and tease the sensitive spot inside of him. He couldn't believe it but he was actually wishing that she would add another finger. Pouting, he stayed silent as she removed her finger from him but gasped in shock as she spread his cheeks wide and placed a long kiss on his puckered hole. The kiss continued and he moaned loudly as she flicked her tongue back and forth over his rim before full on licking it.

Kuvira giggled, giving his sack a playful slap from behind as she stood up.

"You like that, don't you, love?"

He blushed heavily but couldn't hide the fact that he was starting to love what Kuvira was doing to him. "Yes, Kuvira, darling," he said quietly and she released him. Just because he didn't know what else to do, he pulled his robe close, knotting its thin belt securely and set away to making breakfast and tea.

Now he sat, sipping his tea, quietly avoiding eye contact with Kuvira and thinking about how strangely a turn his life had taken. It had been about an hour or two since they had finished breakfast and he was now starting to feel an odd warming sensation forming in his bottom. No, it was more than a warming sensation, it was as if his rump was becoming hyper sensitive. He squirmed as the tingling intensified and he felt himself quickly becoming aroused. His manhood was beginning to stiffen between his legs and the short silk robe wasn't enough to cover it. His free hand dug into the armrest as he struggled to control himself and Kuvira looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Is everything ok, Baatar? You look a little flustered."

The cream, he thought, still squirming, it must have been something in the cream. "O-only a little bit dear," he stammered, "nothing to worry about."

"Non-sense Baatar," she said closing her book, "why don't you come over here and I'll have a look at you."

He got up to walk over to her but she waved a finger at him. "On your hands and knees Baatar, crawl to me, now." Her tone didn't leave much room for questions and he marveled at how willing he was to do her will no matter how degrading it was. Getting on his hands and knees, he crawled over to her, every movement causing the feeling between his cheeks to intensify more. Her chair wasn't that far from his but by the time he reached her, sweat had began to bead on his forehead.

"I know what your problem is," Kuvira said huskily, motioning him closer and spreading her legs so that he could see her panty-less apex waiting for him. He stopped when he was face-to-face with it and she petted his head gently. "You didn't eat enough for breakfast and you're still hungry. I understand Its ok, go away ahead, eat." Without having to be commanded further, he leaned forward and began to lick and kiss her sex lovingly before sliding his tongue in to tease her inner lips. Her moans of pleasure were turning him on further. He quickly glanced up at his new wife and seeing that her eyes were closed, he reached down between his legs to give himself a little relief.

"Hands behind you back, Baatar," she said causing him to secretly grimace as he complied. His mouth never stopped working even when once again he felt the cold metal cuffs lock his wrists in place behind him. His puckered rosebud was becoming more and more sensitive and as he licked and sucked hard on her clit, he rubbed the head of his manhood against the thick plush carpet. Some contact was better than none at all but he needed more. Hating to admit it to himself, he needed her inside of him again, hard, like she was the night before. He felt her hands grip his hair and press his face forward as she moaned loudly and once again came in his open mouth. She stood and walked toward the bedroom, motioning for him to follow. He did so but the warm tingling feeling between his cheeks and the fact that his hands were handcuffed behind his back, made him do so clumsily.

"Oh the bed, on your stomach, now," Kuvira ordered him and he did as he was told anxiously, nearly falling onto it. He was caught between not wanting Kuvira to touch him so intimately and wanting her to do it so bad, he wanted to scream.

"Bend your knees under you, Tary," she cooed, softly stroking his rear end, "poke it out for your wife, I want a good look at my lovely tight little hole that you're so anxious for me to play with." He didn't think twice, doing what she said, tucking his knees to stomach so that his face was forced further into the fluffy pillows. She un-did his cuffs and used the metal ropes still attached the bed to secure his hands in front of him to the headboard. He had thought that the feeling was becoming unbearable before, but when she spread his cheeks and began to forcefully lap at his highly sensitive anus, he cried out into the pillow. He shivered and moan uncontrollable as her tongue continued its onslaught on his craving rosebud and she used a free metal rope to gently tease his sack and inner thighs. She continue to kiss, lick and tease his abnormally responsive pucker, her strong hands holding him open and unprotected from her delightful bombardment. Finally, it was becoming to much and he couldn't help but beg.

"Please Kuvira, please," he panted, as sweat rolled freely down his face. She gave one last long lick of her tongue making his breath catch and he groaned into the pillow.

"Please what, Baatar? Please make love to your sweet tight hole, like you're my lovely little bride?"

Baatar couldn't believe it. Kuvira was supposed to beneath him as he drove into her making her his. But instead was he tied to the headboard with his butt in the air about to beg her to take him instead of the other way around.

"Yes," he said defeated, "please." He heard that jar open again and felt the cold gel-like cream being applied to his orifice. He eagerly waited as her finger gently nudged his entrance.

"Say it," she said, teasing his puckered rosebud but not actually entering it. "Say you're my bride and that you want me to make love to your sweet little arsehole."

Baatar , who had no fight left in him, was just so desperate for release that he was willing to say anything, no matter how degrading it might be. "Yes, Kuvira, I'm your bride and I want you to make love to my sweet little arsehole. Please, Kuvira, please." Unlike the night before, her finger slide effortlessly into him and the feel of it was instantly pleasurable. She added another and pumped them quickly in and out of him as he moaned and groaned uncontrollably into the pillows. He cried out loudly as she used her free hand to swat his dangling sack, pumping her fingers harder into him, making sure to tease that very special bundle of nerves deep inside of him. She giggled and continued the vigorous spanking of his poor exposed sack and the hard frigging of his rosebud. The constant pain and pleasure finally became too much for him and he screamed her name as he came heavily, his cum spilling out onto the bed. Kuvira pulled out of him as he lay there panting. He was so tired that he almost didn't feel when she straightened his legs beneath him and then pulled a blanket over his robe covered body.

"You've had a long day, my love," she said softly, cupping his face and kissing his lips. "I know you must be tired. Sleep and I'll wake you at dinner."

"Yes, Kuvira," he said before drifting exhaustively asleep.

**HEY EVERYONE, I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR. I PLAN ON FINISHING IT IN ONE MORE CHAPTER. THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AS WELL. ALSO IF YOU HAVE THE TIME, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL. THANKS A BUNCH**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you," Kuvira said to the delivery boy, dismissing him curtly. The hotel had room service but she had preferred to order from Baatar Jr's favorite noodle shop instead. She knew he would smell the food and if on cue, he entered the large room yawning.

"Hello Darling," she said, arranging the food at the far end of the table. "I ordered your favorite while you were sleeping. How are you feeling?" He seemed to think for a few moments before replying that he felt fine. Cutting straight to chase, she said "I plan on being very vigorous with you tonight Baatar, would you like for me to apply more cream?"

He blushed heavy and looked down. "Yes Kuvira." She motioned to table and smiled as he wordlessly walked over to it and laid all the way across it without having to be told. She didn't bond him to the table but instead let him lay there freely. Grabbing the small jar of leechie root cream off of a self, she pulled up a chair behind him and lifted his silky green robe slightly. Kuvira simply loved the way his body shivered when she touched him like this, petting his backside, softyly.

"Is there any soreness Baatar?" she said, opening the jar and spreading his cheeks gently.

He sighed at her touch, "No Kuvira, thank you."

"So," she said slyly, "Why do you want me to apply the cream if you're not sore?"

"I-I like how it feels," he stammered, his face reddening as she slathered the cream on, "It adds to things."

She add more cream then before. Giving him a playful pat on his rump, she motioned for him to sit down. He pulled a chair out for her first and then seated himself. "What's in the cream Kuvira?"

"Its made from leechie root, a natural nerve stimulant," she said as she served him his dinner, "It soothes and arouses at the same time." They made small talk as they ate and Kuvira kept a keen eye on him, waiting for any sign that cream was working. He squirmed slightly in his seat but continued to talk. "H-how does it work?"

"Well, as you know, people eat leechie nuts all the time without incident because it is digested through the stomach. But when leechie root is ground and boiled down, it becomes a cream that can be use as a powerful aphrodisiac but only when its applied topically."

"So it works on any area its applied too?" He asked me sheepishly looking over his glasses.

She smiled and dabbed her lips with a napkin, "Yes, but some areas are exponentially more sensitive than others." His shifting became more intense and she stood up, pointing at the floor. Baatar Jr. immediately got on his hands and knees and she turned, walking into the bedroom. She heard something clatter behind her but paid it little attention since Baatar had proven himself to be quite clumsy. Kuvira sat on the bed and closing her eyes, she spread her legs and waited for Baatar to assume his position between them. His lips were warm against her womanhood but his tongue felt cool as it slid between her folds. It moved slowly up and down and she moaned as he gently sucked on her inner lips. She enjoyed the chill of his tongue as he darted it in and out of her and he lapped at her clit.

Kuvira felt a odd but pleasurable warmth spreading through her center. When he began to tease the hood of her sensitive bud, moving it back and forth with tip of his tongue, she gripped his hair roughly and fought back a scream. However she lost that battle when he sucked hard her clit. She felt like her world was exploding and melting at the same time. When she came down from her high, she shuck with desire, it wasn't enough. It finally hit her. The clattering that she heard, his cold tongue and his insistence on rubbing it on ever part of her womanhood. The cream. He must have but some in mouth when she wasn't looking. She looked down at him, and he smiled at her, his eyes filled with need of his own. She was going to make him pay for this, she didn't quite know how just yet, but he was. "Stand up," she barked at him and he did so immediately. She didn't bother un-knotting his robe but ripped it open instead and pushed him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and place a very strong, very capable hand around his neck. Even though his body wasn't restricted,he didn't say a word or move as she slowly began to squeeze, but looked up at her with complete trust. "I know what you did, Darling," she said slowly as her grip tightened, "I'm going to make you suffered for it but not before I'm satisfied." She released his neck and as he gasped for air she straddled him backwards, positioning her wet and craving entrance above his manhood. She had never had a man inside of her before and she was hesitant, not wanting to cause herself discomfort. But as she lowered herself further onto his hard shaft her desire multiplied. Throwing caution to the wind, she slid all the down on to him, impaling herself. She hissed in pain and ignored his moans and she continued to pump up and down. The cream had made her so hyper sensitive that the pain of her maiden head being broken was nothing in comparison to the pleasure she was getting from the constant friction of him being inside of her. She moaned loudly and didn't like the needy sound coming from her throat.

Kuvira bit her lip trying to restrain herself. Her back was to him so he couldn't see the need written across her face but she needed to take control back. She reached down and unlike before, she unceremoniously spread his cheeks. Instead of sliding one finger into him to get him ready for her, she slide two in then added a third. She heard him groan and felt his body tense as she continued ride and his shaft and assault his sensitive but willing rosebud. Chancing a look behind her, she saw that his eyes were screwed shut and his hands gripped the sheets as if he'd fall off the world if he let go.

"Pinch your nipples, Baatar," she commanded, "hard, I want them raw." Kuvira watched as he quickly released the sheets and complied with her wishes, pinching and pulling at his own nipples, rubbing them with his nails and plucking them roughly. The sight of him getting so much pleasure from abusing his own nipples and the friction between her legs was enough throw her over the edge and she found herself screaming even louder than before. She had never climaxed like this before and as she was coming down from it, she realized that he had came too. She pulled her fingers out of him and repositioned herself so that she could lick and kiss his poor tortured nipples. She rolled over, pulling him with her and laying his head on her breasts.

"You should thank me, Baatar,"

"Kuvira?" he asked quizzically.

"I've freed you. You're mine now. You'll never have to make another decision again or live in someone else's shadow. You can achieve greatness with me leading you the whole way." She perched herself up on her elbow and looked down at him as his head slide onto the pillow. "Thank me Baatar, thank me in the way that a loyal servant would thank his mistress for lovingly taking him in and helping him to reach his full potential."

He stared back up at her silent for a few moments. "Thank you, Kuvira, The Great Uniter," he said his eyes never leaving hers and filling with awe of her.

She laid back down and guided his head to rest on her chest as she gently petted his hair. "You're welcome, Baatar." She nuzzled his forehead with her lips. " And I haven't forgotten about what you, but we'll discuss that tomorrow."

THE END

**HEY EVERYONE, I'D LIKE TO PERSONALLY THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENCOURING REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORTES. THANK YOU FOR TAKING THIS JOURNEY WITH ME AS WELL AND I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED SEEING KUVIRA AND BAATAR IN THE WAY THAT I DO. I THROUGHLY BELIEVE THAT KUVIRA HAS SOME FORM OF AFFECTION FOR BAATAR BUT I DONT KNOW THAT I WOULD CALL THAT LOVE. ALSO BAATAR HAS BEEN SO MENTALLY BROKEN BY HER MANIPULATIONS, HE HAS COME TO ENJOY HER TREATMENT OF HIM AND SEES IT AS LOVE. INTERESTING. ANYWAY, IF THERE IS AN AVATAR OR LOK SHIP THAT YOU'D LIKE ME TO WRITE ABOUT, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PRIVATE MESSAGE ME.**


	4. Epiloge

**EPILOGE**

Baatar Jr. sat kneeling naked on the large bed, sweat beading down his body. Kuvira had attached metal cords to the ceiling and used them to keep his arms tautly pulled above his head. She had already applied a healthy dose of the leechie root cream to his bottom and with every heavy slap to his rump, his desire for her burned hotter. The metal blind fold that covered his eyes effectively kept him from seeing her and therefore he was constantly caught off guard ever time her hand made contact. Another hard slap landed on his cheeks and he arched forward groaning. He didn't know which was worst, the humiliation of being a grown man being bare-hand spanked by his wife, the growing need intensifying between his cheeks or the fact that the little metal band that Kuvira had bent around his shaft kept him from cumming.

"So you like playing tricks, do you Tary?" she said as she landed another hard spank on his rump eliciting a yelp from him.

"No Kuvira, I'm sorry," he said through clenched teeth, he knew his bottom must have been turning red by now.

"Oh you're not sorry, Baatar, but you will be." He heard her foot steps as she walked away and returned, lowering him to bed. She used the metal ropes to flip him over so that he was facing her. Then she metal bent the ropes around his wrists, waist, knees, ankles. When Kuvira was done, his wrists were tied to the headboard, his waist was anchored to the bed and his legs were spread wide open and bent so that his feet were in the air. She used his feet as handles as she got onto the bed. Metal bending the blind fold off of his eyes, she used it to cover his mouth instead. He blinked twice, knowing that he couldn't be seeing what he thought he was. Kuvira was wearing a large phallus attached to a harness around her waist. No, he thought, this wasn't what he had wanted. He wanted her fingers inside of him as she had done some many times before, not this this monstrosity. He shook his head violently and desperately tried to move his body away from her.

She smiled at him as she slathered the phallus generously with leechie root cream, making sure to rub the tip suggestively. As much as his hypersensitive rosebud craved to be filled by her, he begged, he pleaded for her not to use the thing that she had strapped onto her, but he knew that his voice was muffled by the metal gag. He was powerless to stop her as he felt the tip of the phallus against his entrance. He closed his eyes as she pushed forward slowly, easily entering him with the aid of the cream. He groaned and squeaked as he felt himself being impossibly stretched. He was caught between begging her to pull out of him and pleading her to go deeper. The warm tingling that enthralled the nerves of his puckered hole intensified as she continued to pushed forward. His eyes began to water as the phallus pushed against the sensitive spot deep within him. It didn't feel anything like the teasing touch of Kuvira's fingers but full on pressure. Baatar tried to move his hips to get closer to her but his restraints prevented him from doing so. Her pounding picked up speed and he all he wanted to do was cum but the little metal around his manhood prevented him.

"Poor Baatar," she said between thrusts, "you look like you're positively ready to burst. Do you want to cum?"

He nodded his head vigorously and she metal bent the gag off of his mouth and threw it to the floor. "What was that Darling? I couldn't quite hear you. Beg for it Baatar. Beg me to let you let you cum."

"Yes Kuvira," he pleaded, way past caring about dignity, "please let me cum please. I am begging you please!"

She chuckled softly and smiled. "Well, if you insist Tary, who am I to deny you such a simple request." Kuvira pulled back, leaving just the tip of the phallus inside of him and in one quick motion, pushed hard into him and bent the metal band off of his shaft. He cried out, never having experienced so much pain and pleasure at the same time. He couldn't distinguish which was stronger, and two intermingled as he came. He whimpered a little as Kuvira pulled the phallus out of him and she lovingly kissed his tortured bottom, making sure to spread his cheeks gently and kiss his used rosebud. He laid back as she slowly released his restraints and continued to kiss her way up to his lips. As always, he rolled over and laid on her chest. He actually wasn't even sore, the pain was only momentary and the leechie root cream truly did wonders.

Baatar wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled closer to her, resting his face in the valley between her breasts. "I love you Baatar, you do know that right?" He nodded between her breasts.

"I love you too, Kuvira,"

"Good, I'm sorry I had to be so rough with you but I wanted to teach you a lesson that you hopefully wont have to learn again."

"Yes, Kuvira," he said as he drifted off to sleep, feeling safe in the arms of The Great Uniter. He knew better than to go against her will, after all, Kuvira always gets what she wants...

**HI ALL, OK THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY OVER. I THOUGHT THAT IT NEEDED A PROPER ENDING. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND IF YOU HAVE THE TIME, PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES**


End file.
